A check valve is a valve that allows fluid to flow in one direction and prevents flow in the opposite direction. Check valves are common in industry. For example, the medical industry incorporates check valves in many devices used for the delivery of fluid medications.
Previous check valve designs have used mechanical attachment techniques to create a seal between the valve body and the host parts. These techniques consist of a mechanical joint between two parts that squish the valve between them, creating a seal. The joining techniques include ultrasonic welding, snap fits, adhesives and press fits. The mechanical joining techniques require substantial features in order to create a bond between the two rigid parts. These features result in parts that are relatively large and difficult to pack densely into an assembly.
A duckbill valve structure is a common design that is manufactured in various forms. The name derives from the shape of the valve, which is typically long and tapered. At the end of a tapered shaft, a slit is created to allow fluid flow through the valve.
An over-molded fluid control valve is disclosed for use in fluid delivery systems. An embodiment of the fluid control valve includes a rigid substrate having a opening defined therein, and a valve structure fabricated of an elastomeric material. The valve structure is over-molded over at least a portion of the rigid substrate and including at least one valve portion extending over the opening, the valve portion movable in response to a differential fluid pressure to allow fluid flow.